La fille de Sirius Black
by misaya67
Summary: Il resta un instant interdit, la fixant étrangement...Cassandra McGor était-elle comme il le pensait la fille de Sirius Black, son ami de toujours, le traitre qui avait brisé sa vie en vendant ses amis ?
1. 1 Première journée de cours

_Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic. _

_L'idée est partie de je-ne-sais-plus-trop-où, mais j'avais envie de développer un personnage OC depuis un moment, sans vraiment savoir comment l'englober dans l'histoire de JK Rowling. J'avais aussi cette idée d'un enfant pour Sirius, non reconnu. De là sont nés les trois premiers chapitres. Et mon imagination s'est finalement laissée emporter vers cette histoire où se mèle Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Neville, Draco, bref, un peu de chaque et beaucoup de Ron !_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Il venait de terminer son premier cours de l'année en tant que professeur. Il n'avait pas remis les pieds à Poudlard depuis tant d'années qu'il avait été un peu déphasé au début mais toutes ses angoisses s'étaient envolées en croisant un regard vert qu'il ne connaissait que trop. Harry Potter, fils de James et Lily, n'avait rien à envier à ses parents. Il ressemblait tellement à James, physiquement, mais avait hérité de sa mère le magnifique vert de ses yeux qui avaient fait craquer James dès qu'il l'avait vu. Ce premier cours avait été riche en émotion, partagé qu'il était entre le bonheur de revoir Harry et la tristesse du souvenir de ses amis disparus.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il réorganisa la salle de classe, quelque peu dévastée après les multiples tentatives échouées de ses élèves pour réaliser le sort qu'il leur avait demandé d'exécuter. Il consulta un instant le programme de cours que le professeur McGonagal lui avait remis la veille au soir. Son prochain cours serait avec des élèves de première année de Serdaigles et de Gryffondors. Ces derniers arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et lorsqu'ils furent tous installés, il se leva.

- Chers premières années, bonjour à vous tous. Je suis le professeur Lupin et je vous initierais cette année à la défense contre les forces du mal. A présent, si vous pouviez sortir vos baguettes, je vais vous montr…

Il fut arrêté dans son discours par le bavardage de deux fillettes installées au fond de la classe. Des Gryffondors visiblement, conclue t-il en voyant leurs cravates rouge et or. Réalisant que la salle était soudainement devenue silencieuse, elles se tournèrent vers leur nouveau professeur et croisèrent son regard amusé.

- Je me doute que ce que vous avez à vous dire doit être relativement important à vos yeux, mais je vous rappelle, mesdemoiselles, que vous êtes actuellement dans une salle de classe. Comme je m'en voudrais de devoir vous infliger une retenue dès le premier jour de classe, nous allons en rester là et je vous prierais désormais de faire silence, mesdemoiselles… ?

- Soket et McGor, lui répondit la brunette tandis que la blondinette baissait le regard vers son bureau, devenu soudain des plus intéressants.

Il resta un instant interdit, la fixant étrangement, puis reprit son cours comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Se pourrait-il que… ?

La journée était enfin finie et il avait pu regagner ses appartements. Fébrilement, il fouilla parmi les quelques photos qu'il avait emportées avec lui et trouva celle qu'il cherchait. Il l'avait prise pour les un an de Harry à la demande de James qui souhaitait immortaliser cet événement qu'il jugeait hautement important. Sur la photo, racornie par endroit, James et Lily enlaçaient leur fils tandis que Sirius attirait dans ses bras une jeune femme brune qui, de toute évidence, aurait préféré rester hors de l'image, mais qui, bon gré mal gré, accepta de poser pour la photo. Peter était une fois de plus absent. Rémus se souvint qu'ils étaient tous persuadés que leur ami avait rencontré quelqu'un et qu'il craignait de la présenter aux autres maraudeurs. Retournant le cliché, il lu rapidement les noms qui s'y trouvaient inscrits et trouva celui qu'il cherchait. Morgane McGor. McGor, le même nom que celui de la fillette de son cours. Morgane McGor, la petite-amie de Sirius lorsqu'il avait été enfermé à Azkaban, lorsque James et Lily étaient morts, précédant de peu ce pauvre Peter. Il calcula rapidement. La petite avait obligatoirement onze ans puisqu'elle venait d'intégrer Poudlard. Pratiquement deux ans de moins que Harry, ça pouvait parfaitement coller. Il retourna de nouveau la photo et contempla un instant les visages qui lui souriaient. Il ne pouvait le nier, elle lui ressemblait beaucoup. Même regard fier et arrogant, même chevelure ondulée, même prestance et courage. Une gryffondor qui plus est, avec quelques petites choses pourtant de sa mère, la couleur des yeux, des cheveux. Il devait en avoir le cœur net, il fallait qu'il sache. Cassandra McGor était-elle comme il le pensait la fille de Sirius Black, son ami de toujours, le traitre qui avait brisé sa vie en vendant ses amis ?

Le repas venait de commencer dans la Grande Salle lorsqu'il y pénétra. D'un regard, il chercha la fillette qu'il aperçu à la table des rouges et or, en train de plaisanter avec ses amis. Il s'approcha d'elle, il fallait qu'il lui demande ne serait-ce que le prénom de sa mère, ou alors qui était son père, mais il ne s'en senti pas le courage. Que lui répondrait-il s'il s'avérait qu'elle était bien la fille de Sirius mais que Morgane ne lui en ait jamais parlé ? Pourrait-il lui dire que son père était un traitre, que par sa faute, des gens étaient morts et avait fait d'un enfant innocent, son propre filleul, un orphelin ? Il continua donc son chemin vers la table des professeurs et prit son repas avec ses collègues, puis reprit le chemin de ses appartements au 5ème étage. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il vit que le professeur Dumbledore l'attendait devant la porte, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Que me vaut l'honneur professeur Dumbledore ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Rémus, appelez-moi Albus, je vous en prie. Nous sommes collègues désormais, je ne suis plus votre professeur depuis de nombreuses années. Mais racontez-moi plutôt cette première journée… Ce poste vous convient-il mieux que vous ne l'auriez cru ? Demanda le plus âgé après être entré dans la petite pièce qui servait de salon.

- Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir offert ce poste, prof... Albus. Mais je vous en prie, installez-vous, lui proposa t-il en indiquant de la main le fauteuil le plus proche. A vrai dire, ma journée a été…comment dire….riche en émotions si je puis me permettre.

- J'imagine que revoir Harry, dans des conditions moins extrêmes que celles du train, a du faire remonter en vous de nombreux souvenirs.

- C'est vrai, je ne peux le nier… Mais, à vrai dire, ce n'est pas tant le fait de revoir Harry qui m'a perturbé…

- Miss McGor peut être…

- Comment… Rémus s'arrêta brusquement en voyant le sourire de son ancien professeur. Elle serait donc la fille de…

- De Sirius Black, effectivement. L'unique héritière de cette ancienne famille si tant est qu'elle soit reconnue comme telle un jour…Ce qui parait fort peu probable à l'heure actuelle vu que son père est emprisonné à vie et sa mère décédée.

- Morgane est morte….Quand ?

- Il y a 3 ans. Peu après les 8 ans de Cassandra. Un cancer je crois. Cassandra a été élevée comme une enfant moldue jusqu'à ce que je vienne lui proposer une place ici. A ce que m'ont dit ses grands-parents, Morgane n'a jamais parlé du père à quiconque, pas même à sa fille. Vous n'êtes pas étranger à cela, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai effectivement été la prévenir pour tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. Il est concevable qu'elle n'ait plus voulu entendre parler de lui après ça. Mais jamais elle n'a mentionné être enceinte.

- Et pourtant, Miss McGor est bel et bien la fille de Sirius, j'en suis formel. Tout comme Mr Olivander qui a reconnu en elle la magie des Black. Dumbledore suivit du regard son ancien élève qui arpentait la pièce d'un pas nerveux.

- Albus, pensez-vous que Sirius soit au courant de la grossesse de Morgane ? Se pourrait-il qu'il recherche aussi son enfant ?

- J'en doute….Jamais il n'a mentionné durant toute sa rétention qu'il aurait un héritier, même durant ses plus fulgurants accès de folie. Il ne serait cependant pas totalement incongru de surveiller également cette jeune fille en plus de Mr Potter. J'ai déjà donné mes instructions aux autres professeurs, sans toutefois leur en expliquer la raison… Et je crois également bon de ne pas lui parler de son père, surtout par les temps qui courent. Plus tard, qui sait comment évolueront les événements… Nous devrons peut être reconsidérer la question… Quoi qu'il en soit, Rémus, ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour le sort de Miss McGor. Elle semble très bien s'acclimater à sa nouvelle maison, raisonna t-il en se levant du fauteuil et en se dirigeant vers la porte. Passez une bonne nuit.

Cette nuit-là, Rémus dormit peu. De nombreux souvenirs se mélangeaient dans son esprit, se confondant parfois avec les nouvelles informations qu'il avait découvertes. Comment Sirius, son séducteur d'ami aurait-il régit en apprenant qu'il allait devenir père ? Aurait-il malgré tout trahit ses meilleurs amis, son frère de cœur ? Les aurait-il malgré tout vendus au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ces réponses n'auraient malheureusement jamais de réponse…

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, un conseil, une envie... Je prends toutes les remarques constructives, les mots doux et les reproches ! A bientôt !


	2. Sirius

_Salut ! Voici la suite de cette fic. Pas grand chose à dire... Nous sommes toujours dans la phase "Rémus" de cette histoire, qui sert plus ou moins de prologue. Prologue en trois chapitres, mais prologue quand même !_

_Ron et toute la bande apparaitront à partir du 4ème chapitre._

_J'espère que ça va continuer à vous plaire. Bonne lecture._

* * *

L'homme tournait et retournait dans tous les sens les informations qui venaient de lui être communiquées mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne lui avait rien dit auparavant. Il pouvait le comprendre de la part de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme n'avait pas dû en voir l'utilité pour le moment, ou bien souhaitait conserver cette information pour un moment plus propice. Mais Rémus… Non, jamais il ne pardonnerait à Rémus de l'avoir trahit de manière aussi éhontée. Il avait une fille, bon sang, et personne n'avait jamais jugé bon de l'en informer. Il devait cependant reconnaître que deux ans auparavant, cela pouvait se concevoir. Il était encore retenu à Azkaban. Lui-même ne se serait confié aucun secret durant cette période ! Mais ensuite, lorsqu'ils avaient découvert qu'il n'était pas le traitre…

- Tu m'en veux…Pas la peine de me faire ces yeux là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te réponde, grand manitou des grands secrets ? J'ai une fille mais il n'était pas important que je le sache. Si je n'avais pas eu le souhait de rédiger mon testament, jamais tu m'en aurais parlé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ecoute, Tu-sais-qui est revenu…Nous avons pensé qu'il valait mieux pour sa sécurité qu'elle ne sache rien, et toi encore moins…Puis, en éludant le regard noir de son ami. Tu es plutôt impulsif…Ne me dis pas le contraire.

- Et alors… ? C'est ma fille, pas la tienne, ni même celle de Dumbi…

- Et tu peux me certifier que tu n'aurais pas essayé de la rencontrer, alors même que tu es recherché par tous les aurors d'Angleterre, voir plus ? Imagine que Peter l'apprenne...Qu'il en parle à Tu-sais-qui…

Sirius poussa un profond soupir de dédain, tout en s'asseyant malgré tout face à son ami de toujours.

- Et je fais quoi, moi, maintenant, avec ça ?

- Malheureusement, rien pour le moment. Tu vas devoir attendre la fin de cette foutue guerre, attendre d'être réhabilité aux yeux de la communauté sorcière.

- Toi qui la rencontrée….Parle moi d'elle…Demanda t-il après un temps. S'il te plait, Rem' !

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi t'en dire…Elle te ressemble, morphologiquement parlant. Elle a ta prestance, ton charisme, tes cheveux ondulés…Mais elle a pris de Morgane la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux. C'est une gryffondor dans l'âme, courageuse, pleine d'esprit, de répartie… Enfin, c'était vrai pour la première année. Maintenant, je ne peux pas te dire comment elle a évolué, je ne suis plus son professeur.

- Quand tout sera fini hein ? Quand tout sera fini, je pourrais tout lui dire…

- Oui, tu le pourras.

- Tu sais, j'avais envisagé de demander à Morgane de m'épouser. Un Black avec une moldue, tu te rends compte ? Ma mère s'en serait retournée dans sa tombe.

- On s'en doutait un peu. Surtout Lily…Dès que tu nous l'as présentée, elle nous a assuré que, cette fois, tu avais trouvé celle qui te fallait.

- Lily était pleine de bon sens…Et elle n'avait pas son pareil pour deviner ce genre de chose…

Les deux amis restèrent un long moment perdus dans leurs souvenirs, ceux d'avant la première guerre, d'avant la mort et de la trahison, ceux où ils étaient encore plus ou moins insouciants et persuadés que leur seul problème se résumait à un problème de pilosité un peu poussé pour Rémus à chaque pleine lune. Rémus, enfin, décida de reprendre les rennes de leur conversation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, finalement ?

- Pour quoi ?

- Ton testament…

- Je ne vais rien changer à mon projet initial. Harry sera bel et bien mon héritier. Tout du moins pour le moment. Et quoiqu'il arrive, le nom des Black prendra fin avec moi, et ce n'est pas plus mal. Il sera toujours temps de refaire mon testament quand tout sera fini, après la guerre, quand je pourrais lui parler librement.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Certain… Il se leva, prêt à quitter la pièce, puis se ravisa au moment de franchir le seuil de la porte. Rem'…S'il venait à m'arriver quelque chose, tu vois, si…

- Je prendrais soin d'elle…et je lui parlerais de son dingue de père le moment venu, termina t'il dans un sourire, tandis que Sirius disparaissait dans l'ombre du couloir.

Il vit la lumière verte le frapper de plein fouet, puis il entendit son prénom dans un cri, et enfin un rire démentiel. L'ombre s'abattit sur son regard, son corps ne lui répondait plus. Seul son esprit eut un instant fugace de clairvoyance. Qu'il avait été stupide d'écouter Rémus. Plus jamais il n'aurait l'occasion de la rencontrer, de lui dire qui il était et ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Qu'elle était sa fille et qu'elle serait à jamais ce qu'il avait réussi de plus beau dans la vie.

- Tu en prendras soin, Rem', tu me l'as promis…songea t-il avant de s'éteindre à jamais.


	3. 3 La Bataille Finale

_Salut ! Et voici le dernier chapitre du prologue ! Bien que je n'ai pas l'impression que ma fic est beaucoup de succès (pas une seule review sur le deuxième chapitre), je vais poursuivre l'écriture et la publication. J'ai horreur de rester sur quelque chose d'inachevé, et ça m'embêterait, si quelques personnes suivent cette fic malgré tout, de ne pas leur apporter de fin..._

_Si vous aimez (ou même détestez, je veux bien savoir pourquoi), n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, histoire que je sache à quoi m'en tenir._

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt !_

* * *

Il l'avait vu se lever et se rallier aux élèves mineurs face à ceux qui leur refusaient le droit de se battre. Elle n'était pas majeure, tout juste 16 ans, en cinquième année d'études de sorcellerie, mais avait le regard de ceux qui n'abandonneront jamais. Le regard de son père. Entêté au possible, sûre d'elle et prête à tout pour leur prouver qu'ils avaient tords. Mais le professeur McGonagal ne leur laissa pas le choix et les élèves de Gryffondors furent conduits, tout comme leurs condisciples des autres maisons, jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Il ne devait plus y penser, se concentrer sur la bataille qui aurait bientôt lieu. Bientôt, il la reverrait et il pourrait lui avouer le lourd secret qu'il dissimulait depuis près de 5 ans.

La bataille faisait rage dans tous les coins du château. Rémus lançait des sorts de tous les côtés, cherchant désespérément à tuer le plus de mangemorts possible. Arthur, Kingsley et lui avait été rapidement séparés, afin de couvrir au maximum le parc de l'école. De tout côté, élèves, professeurs et membres de l'ordre défendaient au prix de leur vie leur école et leur liberté. Entre deux sorts, il aperçu deux élèves aux prises avec un mangemort relativement puissant. Même si les deux filles tenaient bon face à leur adversaire, il était visible que ce dernier prendrait rapidement le dessus si le combat se poursuivait ainsi. Il courut leur porter secours et paniqua en reconnaissant la fille de son ami.

- Va t-en Cassie, allez-vous en toutes les deux ! Cria t-il en parant un sort funeste destiné à la blondinette de septième année qui s'enfuit en voyant du secours arriver.

- Non professeur, affirma t-elle en lançant un nouveau sort vers son adversaire, tandis que Rémus parvenait à le désarmer avant de le stupéfixier.

- Suis-moi, déclara t-il en l'attirant sous le couvert des arbres, à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Cassie, tu dois partir d'ici et vite. Tu n'es même pas majeure.

- Et alors, je n'ai plus rien à perdre, professeur ! Ma mère…

- Je sais pour Morgane, le professeur Dumbledore m'en a parlé.

- Vous connaissiez ma mère ?

- Je l'ai connu il y a longtemps…. Mets-toi en sécurité, Cassie, je t'en prie. J'ai promis de prendre soin de toi, je ne pourrais pas le faire ici, l'implora t-il.

- Vous l'avez promis ? A qui ? Demanda t-elle incrédule.

- Oui….Je l'ai promis à ton père avant sa mort.

- Qui ?

- Je t'en parlerai, mais pas maintenant. Va te mettre à l'abri et quand tout sera terminé, nous aurons cette conversation… Va maintenant !

Cassie s'éloigna en courant, évitant et parant les sorts du mieux qu'elle pouvait tandis que Rémus se lançait de nouveau dans la bataille qui faisait rage tout autours d'eux. Elle tenta de regagner la Salle sur Demande, mais celle-ci était en flamme et ne pouvait plus être utilisée. Ce n'est que lorsque Voldemort proposa une trêve qu'elle rejoignit la Grande Salle pour aider à soigner les blessés. Son regard engloba en un instant toute l'horreur de la guerre, les blessés, les morts, les familles et amis pleurant un être cher,… Elle fut percutée de plein fouet par son ancienne directrice qui courait dans les allées, passant de l'un à l'autre, cherchant à parer au plus pressé.

- Mlle McGor ? Que faites-vous donc ici ? Vous n'êtes pas …

- Majeure, je sais, le professeur Lupin me l'a déjà fait remarquer toute à l'heure.

Elle vit son professeur fermer douloureusement les yeux et pousser un profond soupir.

- Il est fort probable que vous ayez été l'une des dernières personnes à parler à Rémus Lupin, mon enfant, déclara t-elle en fixant deux corps allongés à quelques mètres de là.

Cassie courut jusqu'aux corps qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarqué. Il était là, étendu devant elle, incapable désormais de révéler ce qu'elle rêvait de savoir depuis tant d'années. Elle s'effondra à ses côtés, la rage et la douleur s'emparant d'elle brusquement.

- Je ne vous savais pas si proche de lui, déclara Minerva d'un ton compatissant.

- Nous n'étions pas proches, professeur…Il devait me dire qui était mon père, c'est tout…il lui avait promis de me protéger, confia t-elle.

- Vous devriez vous enfuir tant que vous le pouvez encore.

- Pourquoi, professeur ? Maintenant, je n'ai vraiment plus rien à perdre !


	4. 4 Retour à Poudlard

_Salut ! Et voici le chapitre suivant de " la fille de Sirius Black". Nous entrons désormais dans le vif du sujet et vous allez pouvoir faire plus amples connaissances avec Cassie. En espérant que ce personnage vous plaise. Meric en tout cas pour les mises en alerte, même si j'aurai bien aimé savoir ce que vous en pensez directement ! _

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt !_

* * *

La Bataille de Poudlard s'était terminée il y a près de trois mois. Cassie n'avait pas eu de contact avec le monde sorcier depuis qu'elle avait assisté à l'enterrement général de toutes les personnes décédées ce jour-là. Tout l'été, elle n'avait eu qu'une idée en tête : savoir enfin qui était son père et pourquoi le professeur Lupin connaissait sa mère. Jamais Morgane ne lui avait parlé du monde sorcier. Elle-même n'y aurait jamais cru avant sa rencontre avec le professeur Dumbledore. Elle avait découvert en arrivant à Poudlard que parfois, des enfants de moldus pouvaient développer des pouvoirs magiques. Cassie n'avait donc jamais eu de raisons de penser que son père puisse être sorcier. Une seule chose lui avait un jour mis le doute, mais elle n'y avait plus repensé depuis toutes ses années.

*Flash-back*

- Cassandra McGor.

Le professeur McGonagal l'attendait au pied de l'estrade, prête à lui déposer le Choipeau Magique sur la tête. Cassandra ne s'était pas beaucoup intéressée à la répartition avant d'entendre dans le train d'autres élèves de première année disserter avec virulence des maisons où ils souhaitaient être envoyés. La jeune fille s'approcha donc d'un pas décidé vers le tabouret où elle prit place. Elle avait déjà comprit qu'elle ne serait pas envoyée à Serpentard, son ascendance ne le lui permettant pas, bien que la plupart des caractéristiques de cette maison puissent lui être attribués. Poufsouffle serait très surprenant, Gryffondor ou Serdaigle lui ressemblant beaucoup plus. Lorsque le Choipeau se mit à communiquer avec elle, elle ne put retenir un mouvement de surprise.

- Qu'avons-nous là ? S'exclama mentalement le Choipeau. Oh, oh…Je vois de la ruse et un désir de reconnaissance très ancré…Serpentard serait parfait pour toi. De l'intelligence et de la loyauté aussi, ainsi qu'un grand courage. Serdaigle ou Gryffondor te conviendraient également.

- Je ne peux pas aller à Serpentard, pensa t-elle.

- Et pourquoi donc ? S'enquit le Choipeau.

- Je suis née-moldue, ça semble donc logique.

- Bien… Si tu le dis… Je ne vais pas te contredire… Je pense de toute façon qu'il préférerait ainsi…Je vais donc dire… GRYFFONDOR, hurla le Choipeau, tandis que Cassandra rejoignait la grande table de sa maison, applaudie chaleureusement entre autre par une bande de rouquins et une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns bouclés.

* Flash-back*

Elle y avait pensé tout l'été. Nul doute que le Choipeau avait décelé en elle son ascendance familiale. Lui mieux que tout autre pouvait donc lui révéler qui était son père. C'est pourquoi en ce premier jour de septembre, elle se trouvait une fois de plus dans le Poudlard Express, prête à entamer une nouvelle année scolaire. Le professeur McGonagal étant devenue directrice de l'école, elle espérait pouvoir lui demander un entretien privé avec le Choipeau. Peut-être même la directrice pourrait-elle l'aider dans ses recherches. En se souvenant de sa répartition, elle en avait conclu que son père était obligatoirement un élève de Gryffondor. Tout s'y rapportait : Rémus Lupin, sa propre répartition, le fait que le vieux chapeau pense qu' « il l'aurait préféré ainsi »,…Bref, c'était peut-être mince, mais elle ne voyait pas par où commencer autrement. La porte du wagon qu'elle occupait s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître des élèves de sa maison.

- Bonjour Cassandra.

- Bonjour Ginevra.

- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent quelques politesses de rigueur. Etre dans la même maison ne signifiait pas qu'ils étaient tous amis les uns avec les autres, même si en cas d'affrontement avec les Serpentards, ils n'en restaient pas moins une grande famille.

- Ah, tu es là, déclara Harry Potter en pénétrant à son tour dans le wagon, suivit d'une horde d'autres Gryffons, à savoir Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et Neville Londubat, et d'une Serdaigle, Luna Lovegood. Oh, bonjour, continua t-il en remarquant la présence inconnue.

- Salut Cassandra, déclara Neville en lui faisant un petit signe.

- Bonjour tout le monde…Vous souhaitez peut-être rester entre vous ?

- Non, je t'en prie, poursuivit Neville…Puis, se tournant vers les trois autres. C'est vrai que vous ne connaissez pas vraiment Cassandra. Elle est à Gryffondor elle aussi, en sixième année. Elle nous a rejoints l'année dernière…Dans l'AD, je veux dire.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Ginny. Elle nous a été d'un grand secours. Elle est presque aussi douée que toi, Mione !

- Vraiment ? Railla le grand rouquin. Il ne manquait plus que ça, deux miss je-sais-tout à Gryffondor !

- Tu es vraiment impossible Ron ! S'exclama Hermione, faisant face à Ron et en l'incendiant du regard.

- Je préférais vraiment quand vous sortiez ensemble tous les deux…C'était plus calme, interrompit Harry, espérant calmer le jeu.

- Ah bon, vous n'êtes plus ensemble ? Demanda Luna, sur le ton de la conversation.

- Incompatibilité d'humeur, renchérirent-ils tous les deux, avant de se regarder et de se sourire.

- Non, nous ne sommes plus ensemble. C'était trop…

- Bizarre ! Termina Ron. Un peu comme si je sortais avec Ginny.

- Ou moi avec Harry.

Ils poursuivirent leur discussion pendant une bonne partie du trajet, mais Cassie n'y prêtait pas plus attention que ça. Elle sentait dans leur manière de parler du quotidien un besoin étouffant d'oublier les affres du passé. Les choses les plus banales et insignifiantes devenaient pour eux un phénomène merveilleux dont ils ne cessaient de vanter les qualités. Ils avaient probablement grandit trop vite, affrontant des horreurs que peu d'adultes auraient été capable d'affronter. Elle, elle avait grandit plus ou moins normalement, une partie de son innocence préservée par ces jeunes gens qui méritaient désormais de profiter des joies simples de la vie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le professeur McGonagal les avait accueillit dans la Grande Salle avec la traditionnelle répartition des premières années, suivi immédiatement par le discours de bienvenue et des recommandations habituelles. Après avoir soupé, elle avait cherché à parler avec la directrice, mais celle-ci l'avait gentiment éconduit en lui recommandant de profiter de cette première soirée avec ses amis. Cassie se retint de lui rappeler que sa seule amie avait été tuée avec toute sa famille l'année précédente et retourna donc dans la salle commune des rouges et or. Elle venait à peine de passer le portrait qu'elle entendit une voix l'appeler.

- Cassie !

- Que puis-je faire pour toi Neville ?

- Euh…rien…Je…Enfin, je me disais que peut-être tu voudrais te joindre à nous. Les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

- C'est gentil Neville, mais ne te donne pas cette peine. Je suis un peu fatiguée, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

- Attends… Je me souviens de Samantha, tu sais ! Et je sais aussi que c'est pour ça que tu nous as rejoints l'année dernière.

- C'est vrai.

- Vous étiez toujours ensemble toutes les deux et je me dis que peut être…Ce n'est jamais drôle de rester seul.

Le regard du jeune homme était empli de compassion et Cassie en fut si touchée qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de s'asseoir près de lui. Ils discutèrent pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de septième année pénétrèrent dans la salle commune et s'assirent autours d'eux dans divers canapés et fauteuils.

- Encore là, toi ? S'exclama Ron en voyant Cassie à côté de Neville.

- Apparemment, ça te dérange… Répliqua t-elle sèchement en faisant mine de se lever.

- Ronald !...Non, Cassandra reste. Mon frère n'est qu'un idiot. Pas vrai, Mione.

L'intéressée répondit par un vague signe de la main, toute absorbée qu'elle était dans son livre.

- C'est bon, Ginevra. Bonne nuit.

- Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, Ron ! dit Hermione en le fixant d'un œil torve.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches encore ?

- C'est vrai, Ron. Tu aurais pu te montrer un peu plus sympa, poursuivit Neville. Elle a déjà assez morflé comme ça !

- Parce que nous, on n'a pas morflé peut être ?

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Demanda Harry, moins curieux que ce qu'il voulait bien le montrer, mais désireux de faire cesser la dispute qu'il sentait venir entre ses amis.

- Pour faire court : la mère de Cassie est morte quand elle avait huit ans, elle n'a jamais connu son père et sa seule amie a été assassinée avec toute sa famille l'année dernière.

- Mon frère est mort et ça a été dur pour nous tous, renchérit Ron, l'air boudeur.

- Oui, c'est vrai, Ron. Mais nous, nous étions tous ensemble, déclara Ginny, tandis que Ron s'enfermait dans un mutisme rageur.

- Si je comprends bien, elle n'a plus personne ? Réalisa Hermione.

Un silence accueillit cette révélation. Ginny se pelotonna contre Harry qui la serra contre lui, et Neville s'empara d'une revue de Quiddich qui traînait à proximité. Seuls Hermione et Ron poursuivaient leur échange silencieusement, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne se lève et prit la direction des dortoirs.

Cassie s'était réfugiée dans son dortoir, furieuse de s'être laissée attendrir par Neville. Elle avait décidé, en acceptant de retourner à Poudlard, qu'elle ne se lierait plus à personne, même si la guerre était terminée. Deux petits coups résonnèrent contre le montant de la porte.

- Entrez, dit-elle sans regarder qui arrivait.

- Cassie ? Demanda une voix qui commençait à devenir familière.

- Hermione ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

- Je ne te dérange pas ?

- A ton avis… lui répondit-elle avec un rictus.

- Je tenais à m'excuser pour le comportement de Ron. Il est parfois si….

- Infantile ?

- Exactement, confirma Hermione en prenant place sur le lit à côté de Cassie.

- C'est la raison de votre séparation, je suppose ?

- Non…Ron n'est plus tout à fait le même depuis la mort de son frère aîné. Il joue à l'idiot, à faire souffrir les autres pour évacuer sa peine. Je ne supporte plus ce caractère de cochon. Et lui ne supporte pas que je le reprenne en permanence sur ce qu'il dit, ce qu'il fait…

- Rien n'est perdu, tu ne crois pas ?

- Non, je ne crois pas… Et puis, il y a quelqu'un… enfin… je ne sais pas encore… Je pense que Ron n'a toujours été qu'un ami, un excellent ami, et qu'on a un peu tout confondu tous les deux.

- …

- Ginny nous a dit pour tes parents et ton amie.

- Bien.

- Voilà, alors… Je sais que ça t'obligerait à passer pas mal de temps avec Ron et que tu n'en as probablement pas envie, mais…si ça te dit, tu peux rester avec nous. Pendant les intercours et les soirs. Et puis, Neville a l'air de bien t'aimer, poursuivit-elle en faisant rire Cassie.

- Neville a surtout l'air de bien aimer Hannah Abott, tout comme l'année dernière ! Commenta t-elle.

- Ils sont… ?

- Non…Mais je crois que ça ne dérangerait pas Neville !

Les deux filles poursuivirent, quelques temps leur discussion, avant d'être interrompues par les autres occupantes du dortoir des sixièmes années.


	5. 5 Romilda & Co'

_Salut et bonne année ! Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à poster cette suite, mais je n'arrivais pas être satisfaite de mes écrits. Je vous demande sincèrement de m'excuser et pour la peine, je vais vous offrir plusieurs chapitres, parce qu'une fois que j'ai réussi à être finalement à peu près contente de moi, le reste est venu tout seul !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

- Je souhaiterais vous parler, Professeur, déclara Cassie le lendemain matin, en croisant la directrice devant la Grande Salle.

- Que vous arrive t-il, miss ?

- C'est au sujet du professeur Lupin et … de mon père, glissa t-elle dans un murmure, bien que personne ne semblait s'intéresser à leur discussion.

- Oui…Et bien…Passez me voir à l'intercours ce midi, dans mon bureau, conclut McGonagal en tournant les talons.

Sur ces mots, Cassie pénétra dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner et aperçu Hermione et Ginny qui lui adressaient des grands gestes.

- Salut Cassie, déclara Ginny tandis que la jeune femme s'asseyait à ses côtés. Bien dormi ?

- Ca aurait pu être pire… Romilda a encore fait la preuve de ses grands talents d'emmerdeuse professionnelle en se levant avant 5h.

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu la pousser à faire ça ? Demanda Hermione avant de croquer dans un croissant.

- Et bien…Voyons… Douche, shampoing, après-shampoing, masque capillaire et facial, maquillage, mise en pli…Qu'est-ce que j'oublie ? ….Ah oui, choix de la tenue, changer trois fois de vêtements, examen minutieux dans la glace,….sans oublier le regard méprisant dans ma direction parce que je lui ai encore une fois envoyé mon oreiller en pleine figure après qu'elle ai critiqué Ginny pour la dixième fois en deux minutes.

- Qui ose critiquer la femme de ma vie de bon matin ? Questionna Harry en embrassant sa copine.

- Oh, je vous en prie, pas si tôt le matin, réprimanda Ron, l'esprit encore embrumé dans les limbes du sommeil, ce qui entraîna un éclat de rire dans l'assemblée et un baiser supplémentaire de la part du jeune couple.

- Alors ? Redemanda Harry.

- Qui d'autre que Romilda, d'après toi ? lui expliqua Ginny.

- Elle n'en a pas bientôt fini avec ça ! S'exclama Ron, le souvenir du filtre d'amour encore bien présent dans son esprit.

- Apparemment pas, vu que j'y ai droit tous les matins depuis 2 ans.

- De toute façon, tu étais finalement bien content du résultat de son filtre, vu qu'il t'a permis de te débarrasser de Lavande, commenta Hermione, avec un sourire sarcastique.

- Hummpppff, fut tout ce que Ron pu répondre, la bouche pleine de petits pains.

- Captivant Ronald, commenta t-elle, ironiquement. Vous venez, on va être en retard, finit-elle en se levant.

- Mais, j'ai pas fini moi !

- Tu n'as qu'à te lever plus tôt Ron, déclara Ginny en tirant son frère par le bras. A tout à l'heure, Cassie.

Cassie leur fit un petit signe de la main, tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient tous les quatre en direction de leur salle de cours. Jetant un regard à sa montre, elle constata qu'il lui restait encore une heure avant de devoir se rendre en Sortilèges. Elle décida de faire quelques pas dans le parc, histoire de s'aérer l'esprit mais fut contrainte de modifier ses plans quand elle se retrouva entourées par trois élèves de sa classe, avec en tête, Romilda.

- Je te pardonne pour tout à l'heure, Cassie, minauda t-elle, visiblement hypocrite.

- Et de quoi me pardonnes-tu ?

- Mais pour l'oreiller, voyons… Tu es à l'évidence jalouse de moi, et je ne peux bien sûr pas t'en tenir rigueur.

- C'est très gentil de ta part, railla Cassie. Bon, venons-en aux faits… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Et bien, vois-tu, j'ai eu l'occasion de remarquer que tu étais devenue très amie avec les personnes les plus convoitées de cette école, et je me disais, qu'en bonne camarade, tu pourrais…

- Je t'arrête de suite, Romilda. Primo, je ne suis pas jalouse de toi. Loin de moi cette idée. Tu m'insupportes au plus haut point. Secondo, je ne suis pas amie avec la bande à Potter, je discute un peu avec eux, c'est tout. Et tertio, si tu veux leur parler, débrouilles-toi toute seule. Je te souhaite bien du courage.

Cassie se retourna et les planta toutes les trois au milieu du couloir. Elle avait bien mieux à faire que d'entendre ces pestes discourir sur les meilleures manières de séparer Harry de Ginny, ou comment séduire Ronald Weasley ou Neville Londubat, lequel était largement plébiscité depuis l'année précédente et ses succès avec l'AD. Nul doute qu'elle serait beaucoup mieux à la bibliothèque.

La matinée passa relativement rapidement entre les cours et l'attention qu'elle portait à Romilda et ses amies. Elle avait de plus en plus la nette sensation qu'elles lui feraient payer ce qu'elle leur avait dit le matin même. Les trois filles avaient passé leur matinée de cours à discuter en lançant des petits regards dans sa direction, pouffant par moment ou la fusillant du regard. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin délivrés pour le déjeuner, elle se précipita dans le bureau de la directrice, qui l'attendait au pied de l'escalier en colimaçon.

- J'ai réalisé que vous ne connaissiez pas le mot de passe, miss. Heureuse de voir que vous êtes ponctuelle, commença McGonagal tandis que les deux femmes se rendaient dans le bureau directorial. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. J'ai prie la liberté de vous faire venir une collation.

- Merci, professeur, déclara la plus jeune en entamant un sandwich préparé par les elfes de maison.

- Vous vouliez donc me parler du professeur Lupin et de votre père, si je me souviens bien. Je ne vois cependant pas en quoi je pourrais vous être utile.

- A vrai dire, je pensais plutôt au Choipeau, dit-elle en tournant son regard vers l'objet endormi sur une étagère. Lors de ma répartition il y a 6 ans, il a tenu des propos plutôt…étranges dans ma tête. Il a dit que Serpentard pourrait me convenir, puis quand je lui ai fait remarquer qu'avec mes ascendances moldues, ce serait impossible, il a déclaré que de toute façon, « il » aurait préféré que je sois à Gryffondor. De plus, si c'était un ami du professeur Lupin, un ancien de notre maison, mon père en était peut être un également.

- Je comprends votre raisonnement. Malheureusement, il n'y a que peu de possibilités désormais d'avoir le dernier mot de cette histoire. Mr Ollivander pourrait peut être étudier votre magie et voir s'il peut la reconnaître parmi toutes celles qu'il a vu défiler dans sa carrière mais j'imagine que celà ne nous apporterait aucune certitude. Une piste tout au plus. Et il vous faudrait pour cela patienter jusqu'aux prochaines vacances.

- Mais, si vous…

- Sinon, vous pouvez toujours questionner Mr Potter. Il était après tout très ami avec Rémus – il est par ailleurs le parrain de son fils, peut être aura-t-il des informations que je n'ai pas.

- Et pour le Choipeau ?

- Depuis que le professeur Dumbledore nous a quitté, ce pauvre Choipeau a perdu de sa magie et malheureusement, l'effort fourni à chaque répartition le fatigue pour l'année entière. Le réveiller maintenant risquerait de compromettre la répartition de l'année prochaine. Je présume que ce n'est pas dans vos intentions, Cassandra ?

- Non, professeur, déclara t-elle finalement, la déception malgré tout présente dans sa voix. Je vous remercie pour votre attention. Je verrai avec Harry s'il a effectivement connaissance de quoique ce soit pouvant m'aider.

- Dans ce cas, vous devriez rejoindre vos camarades.

- Oui. Bonne après-midi professeur, déclara Cassie en quittant le bureau.

Finalement, cet entretien sur lequel elle avait tellement compté n'avait rien apporté. Elle doutait fortement que Harry ait une info pouvant l'aider, bien qu'elle ne manquerait pas de lui demander. Ce n'est que le soir, après le repas, qu'elle le trouva en compagnie de ses amis assis dans la salle commune, affrontant Ron dans une laborieuse partie d'échec, Neville assistant au duel, tandis que Ginny et Hermione discutait avec entrain sous le regard agacé de Romilda and Co'.

- Quelle journée, s'exclama Ginny lorsqu'elle s'effondra près des deux amies.

- Pas tant que ça…

- Tu rigoles ? Entre les cours et ces pestes…affirma la rouquine en désignant du menton le groupe situé à l'autre bout de la salle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont encore fait ? demanda Cassie, blasée par le comportement puérile des filles de son année.

- Figure toi qu'elles sont venues voir Ginny ce midi pour nous parler de toi, chuchota Hermione, sur le ton des confidences.

- Il paraitrait que si je te laisse faire, tu vas me piquer Harry parce que tu en es follement amoureuse.

- Vraiment ? demanda le principal intéressé, délaissant un instant sa partie d'échec pour se concentrer sur la discussion purement féminine qui s'était engagé.

- Oh, Harry… minauda Cassie. Moi qui faisais tout pour que cela ne se sache pas. Que vais-je faire désormais ? Déclara t-elle, tragédienne, la paume de la main sur le front, le corps courbé vers l'arrière dans une pose de détresse pure.

Une fois le fou rire de toute la petite bande calmé, Cassie ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers le trio de chipies et elle leur tira la langue.

- Et après, c'est moi qu'on traite de gamin ! S'insurgea Ron.

- Harry, que dirais-tu de t'éloigner un moment avec moi, histoire de les faire rager un peu plus ! plaisanta t-elle, ignorant complètement la réplique du rouquin...Plus sérieusement, je souhaiterais te parler d'un problème personnel.

- Bien sûr…Je reviens Gin' !

- Pas de bêtise, tous les deux, menaça en souriant sa petite amie, tandis que tout le groupe repartait dans un grand éclat de rire.

Une fois passé le portrait de la Grosse Dame, ils parcoururent quelques couloirs en silence sans que Cassie ne se décide à parler.

- C'est de devoir m'avouer ton amour qui t'empêche de parler ? Demanda Harry, pensant rompre avec une plaisanterie le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

- Hein… Oh…Non. Désolée, Harry, mais tu n'es vraiment pas mon style, poursuivit-elle avec un sourire. En fait, il est possible que tu puisses m'apporter ton aide dans une affaire que je cherche à résoudre…Ecoute, je sais que Neville vous a parlé de moi, de la mort de ma mère, de mon absence de père…Apparemment, le professeur Lupin le connaissait et le professeur McGonagal pense que tu pourrais peut être m'aider.

- Je ne vois pas trop comment.

- A vrai dire, moi non plus. C'était pendant la guerre, ma mère était moldue, mais… C'est peut être fou, mais tous les indices que j'ai pu trouver le concernant, me font penser que ce serait un ancien gryffondor, un ami de Rémus ou du moins quelqu'un qu'il a connu et de suffisamment proche pour qu'il lui promette de me protéger.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire…Tout ce que je pourrais faire, c'est de voir avec Androméda, la grand-mère de mon filleul, le fils de Rémus, si elle sait quelque chose. Mais à part ça,…

- C'est déjà très gentil de ta part, Harry. Vraiment. Merci.

- Je t'en prie…Et si on y retournait maintenant, avant que Ginny ne croie vraiment des choses qui ne sont pas !

Sur ces mots, ils rejoignirent leur salle commune en discutant du caractère insupportable de Romilda et de ses copines.


	6. 6 Orgueil et jalousie

_Comme promis, la suite direct. Je sais, je me défoule un peu sur Romilda mais j'avais besoin d'un bouc émissaire et comme il me semblait bien que les années correspondaient avec l'âge que je voulais donner à Cassie, c'était la solution de facilité !_

* * *

Les mois avaient passé relativement vite, et les vacances de Noël approchaient à grand pas. Androméda Tonks n'ayant malheureusement pas pu aider Harry et Cassie dans leurs recherches, le jeune homme avait décidé de passer une partie de ses vacances avec son filleul, et de fouiller un peu les affaires de Rémus, afin de trouver de nouveaux indices. Eventuellement même de retrouver quelques camarades de classe de son père - certains étaient peut être encore en vie après tout - afin d'obtenir des informations.

Il ne restait qu'une semaine avant les vacances et Cassie fut réveillée ce matin-là par les commérages habituels des filles de son dortoir, bien que l'effervescence qui les accompagnaient était, eux, pour le moins inhabituels.

- Tu crois que, si je demande à Dean, il accepterait d'y aller avec moi ? demanda Patty, une petite blonde.

- C'est possible…Pour ma part, il ne fait aucun doute que Ronald ira avec moi, déclara Romilda d'un ton sans appel. Après tout, il a déjà été séduit par mon charme il y a deux ans.

- Il a surtout avalé ta saleté de filtre d'amour…déclara Cassie, la voix pâteuse, en se réveillant. Ron est peut être gamin mais il n'est pas stupide au point d'aller Merlin sait où avec toi… Et aller où, d'ailleurs ?

- Pourquoi devrais-je te répondre, vipère ?

- Sûrement parce que tu es la plus grande source de potins de Poudlard et que tu adores les colporter !

- Hummff… Puisque tu y tiens, et que je me sens d'humeur charitablece matin, je peux te révéler qu'à l'occasion de la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard avant la fin de l'année, le village organise une fête magistrale, avec pleins d'amusements moldus. Et que je compte bien y aller avec Ronald, quoique tu en dises et quoique tu fasses.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'empêcherais d'y aller avec Ron si lui-même en a envie ?

- Tu n'illusionnes personne, ma chère…Maintenant que Neville sort avec Hannah, et qu'Hermione n'est plus une menace, le seul homme intéressant de ce groupe est Ronald.

En effet, depuis octobre, Neville, poussé par ses amis, avait trouvé le courage d'avouer ses sentiments à la jeune Poufsouffle, qui pour la plus grande joie du jeune homme, éprouvait la même chose. Quand à Hermione, tout le monde avait eu un grand choc un matin, il y a deux semaines environs, quand elle était apparue dans la Grande Salle main dans la main avec Théodore Nott. Même si Ron et Harry ne s'en étaient pas encore tout à fait remis, elle était heureuse et le Serpentard semblait très attentionné avec elle. Cassie n'en demandait pas plus. Quand à Harry, Romilda s'était enfin faite une raison depuis qu'il avait laissé entendre que la seule chose dont il rêvait était de n'avoir que des enfants roux. Le groupe ne comptait donc plus beaucoup de célibataire, et Ron était désormais la cible de toutes les midinettes de l'école.

- Et alors ? Tu ne l'as peut être pas remarqué, mais Ron n'est pas à franchement parlé quelqu'un avec qui j'entretiens de bons rapports. Tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux avec lui, je n'en ai rien à faire.

Sur ces mots, elle se précipita dans la salle de bain, sous les cris horrifiés de ses condisciples qui n'avaient pas eu la présence d'esprit d'y aller avant. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle se rendit dans la Grande Salle, son sac de cours sur l'épaule et s'installa à la table des rouge et or, précédent de peu Hermione, Ginny et Neville.

- Salut.

- Salut Cassie.

- Les garçons sont encore en retard ?

- Merci pour moi, plaisanta Neville.

- Tu sais très bien de qui je parle.

- Et on n'est pas si en retard que ça, déclara Harry en s'asseyant entre Ginny et Hermione.

- Au fait, s'exclama Ginny, vous avez entendu parler de la sortie de ce week-end ?

Tous acquiescèrent. Hormis le fait que de grandes affiches avaient été placardées dans chaque salle commune, la rumeur avait déjà fait le tour de l'école.

- D'ailleurs, à ce propos, tu devrais faire attention, Ron, déclara Cassie.

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda le jeune homme sur la défensive.

- Parce que Romilda a jeté son dévolu sur toi.

- C'est une jolie fille, déclara t-il en plongeant son regard dans son bol.

- Tu n'envisages quand même pas…

- Je suis célibataire, Ginny ! J'ai bien le droit de faire ce que je veux…et avec qui je veux !

- Je ne comprends pas ta réaction, Ron, s'étonna Hermione. Tu es pourtant le premier à dire que Romilda est une peste.

- Laissez…Monsieur veut juste ne pas être le seul en rade pour Noël, alors que ses meilleurs amis et sa sœur sont en couples.

- Tu ne sors avec personne toi non plus que je sache.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

- Je ne serai donc pas le seul…

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu non plus faire partie de tes « meilleurs » amis ! conclue t-elle en se levant. Moi, je vais en cours. A plus tard.

Aucun membre de la bande n'ouvrit la bouche pour commenter ce qui venait d'être dit. Tous se regardaient d'un air incrédule. Les disputes entre Ron et Cassie étaient devenus monnaie courante, et les faisaient bien souvent sourire, leur rappelant le temps où ce n'était pas Cassie mais Hermione sa partenaire de joute verbale. Mais jamais encore elle n'avait été aussi mesquine à son égard. De son côté, Ron ne cessait de ressasser les paroles de la jeune femme, ponctuant de « elle va bien voir », chacune de ses ruminations.

Lorsque midi arriva, et qu'elle sortit de la salle de Potions, Cassie eu la surprise de trouver Ron dans le couloir.

- Ecoute Ron…Je suis dés…

- Ce n'est pas toi que je veux voir, déclara t-il sèchement, en se détournant d'elle.

Comme au ralenti, elle le vit se diriger vers Romilda, lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille et passer son bras derrière les reins de la jeune femme pour l'attirer plus près de lui. Comprenant ce qu'il faisait, elle fit demi-tour, et ne vit donc pas les deux jeunes gens sceller leurs lèvres dans un fougueux baiser, bien que les applaudissements qui retentirent lui en donnèrent une vague idée.

Elle s'était désormais assise dans la Grande Salle, un peu en retrait des autres, qui n'avaient pas compris ce revirement de situation. Cependant, lorsque Ron fit son entrée dans la salle, Romilda accrochée à ses basques comme un toutou bien docile, une vague de murmure s'amplifia rapidement. Hermione se leva et vint s'installer en face de Cassie.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait deux fois ce genre d'erreur.

- Pardon ?

- Je suis passée par là moi aussi. Ca lui passera.

- Pourrais-tu être plus claire, Hermione, je crois que je comprends mal.

- Ron…Il finira par ouvrir les yeux et…

- Hermione, si ce que tu essayes de sous-entendre serait que j'ai des sentiments pour cet abruti, tu te trompes totalement. Et ce que je disais ce matin pour Ron vaut pour vous tous. Si je suis restée avec vous, c'est par nécessité. Quand Harry aura fini ses recherches, je pourrais retourner tranquillement à ma petite vie ! s'énerva t-elle en laissant la préfète seule à la table.

Hermione en était restée bouche bée. Elle avait réellement crue que Cassie s'était attachée à leur petite bande et elle-même s'était attachée à sa cadette. Et quelles étaient ses recherches qu'Harry devait mener pour elle ?

Le soir venu, tandis qu'Hermione et Neville étaient partis rejoindre leurs compagnons respectifs, Ron, Ginny et Harry se préparaient pour leur entrainement de Quiddich. Depuis les vestiaires, les deux garçons regardaient dans les gradins une petite foule de personnes s'installer pour suivre l'entrainement.

- Dire qu'avant, personne ne venait assister aux entrainements, et maintenant… Commenta Harry.

- Oui…mais avant, nous n'étions pas des héros de guerre ! S'exclama Ron, blasé.

- Plus sérieusement, Ron…Pourquoi Romilda ?

- Je l'ai dit ce matin…Elle est mignonne… Et j'en ai marre d'être seul pendant que les autres s'amusent.

- Premièrement, je ne m'amuse pas avec ta sœur…Et je ne pense pas non plus que Neville ou Hermione s' « amusent » avec Hannah et ... Nott.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

- Deuxièmement…Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de refaire les mêmes erreurs…Mais ça fait probablement parti de ton charme !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Que je ne pense pas que ce soit de Romilda dont tu aies besoin. Regardes-la, continua Harry en désignant la jeune femme qui venait de prendre place dans les gradins, un manteau en fausse fourrure blanche sur le dos. Et jures-moi que tu ne penses à personne d'autre quand tu l'embrasses !

Ron en resta estomaqué. Il était impossible que son meilleur ami ait pu voir quoique ce soit. Certes, Romilda était mignonne, mais à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait, il avait la désagréable sensation de se retrouver avec Lavande. A vrai dire, à l'instant même où il l'avait embrassé, il avait su qu'il faisait une énorme connerie. Mais il s'était retourné et n'avait vu que le dos de la jeune femme qui s'éloignait, alors il avait continué. Ils se disputaient, s'ignoraient, ne se parlaient quasiment pas et pourtant, il avait bien fini par se rendre compte que ce qu'elle pensait et disait lui importait. Il aimait l'écouter, elle éveillait en lui une curiosité qu'aucune autre fille, pas même Hermione, n'avait pu éveiller. Quand elle expliquait un point de cours à Neville, qui avait pourtant deux ans de plus qu'elle, il se surprenait à comprendre et à vouloir en savoir plus. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit le matin-même l'avait blessé. Enormément. Et il avait voulu se venger, bêtement peut être, mais l'idée lui avait semblé tellement bonne sur le moment. Ainsi, elle serait la seule à passer Noël sans petit ami, et Merlin sait combien il regrettait son geste maintenant.

- Ok, ok…Si je te dis que j'ai fait une belle bêtise, tu me promets de ne plus m'en parler ?

- Ron…Le problème n'est pas de savoir si c'est une bêtise ou non – bien que l'on sache tous les deux que s'en est une – mais de savoir ce que tu vas faire pour ça…Allez, cesse de te prendre la tête, déclara Harry en enfourchant son balai, suivit de Ron, et quelques instants plus tard, de toute l'équipe.

Cassie, quant à elle, profitait du calme régnant dans la tour des Gryffondors, et plus particulièrement, de celui de son dortoir. Allongée sur son lit, elle revivait les événements de l'année qui s'achevait. La mort de Samantha, la fin de la guerre, la confession de Lupin, ses recherches infructueuses, sa rencontre avec la bande à Potter, comme les appelait encore Théo, malgré ses sentiments pour Hermione. Hermione. Hermione qu'elle avait envoyé balader un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Hermione qui avait su panser la plaie béante causée par la mort de Samantha grâce à l'amitié qu'elle lui avait offerte. Mais quelle idée aussi de lui parler de Ron ! Surtout en ces termes ! Sous-entendre qu'elle pourrait avoir des sentiments pour lui… Certes, elle l'avait toujours trouvé plutôt joli garçon, ça, elle ne pouvait le nier. Elle le savait loyal envers ses amis et il avait en général beaucoup d'humour. Mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Il était gamin, énervant, maladroit, soupe au lait,… Samantha avait l'habitude de dire qu'elle était tellement difficile en matière d'hommes qu'elle finirait vieille fille à élever des chats dans un appartement ! Ce qui ne serait peut être pas faux finalement. Et dire que maintenant, elle devrait supporter les commentaires salaces de Romilda, les détails sur Ron, ce qu'elle faisait avec Ron, ce qu'elle aimerait faire avec Ron, comment était Ron au pieu,…Rien qu'à cette pensée, son estomac se contracta. Elle allait réussir à se filer la nausée juste avant le repas !


	7. 7 Ron, un pervers ?

_En me relisant avant publication, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de montrer Romilda comme ces pestes qu'on voit dans les séries ou films américains...La pauvre...Faudrait que j'envisage de redorer son blason dans un OS prochainement, histoire de me faire pardonner !_

* * *

La fin de semaine était arrivée rapidement et Ron n'avait toujours pas réussi à se défaire de Romilda. Il avait pourtant mis tout son savoir, ainsi que celui de ses amis, pour faire fuir la jeune fille, mais rien n'y faisait. Romilda n'était pas prête de lâcher celui qu'elle surnommait « son passeport pour la célébrité ». En effet, depuis qu'elle sortait avec Ron, plusieurs journaux lui avaient demandé une interview, afin de connaître quelques détails croustillants sur le « héros » Weasley et ses amis. Cassie ne supportait plus de partager le même dortoir que cette peste avide de racontars. Enfin, partager était dans ce cas-là un bien grand mot, puisque Cassie ne s'y rendait plus que pour dormir et se doucher. Elle passait désormais tout son temps libre entre la bibliothèque et les cours, peu encline à croiser dans la salle commune les autres gryffons. Principalement Hermione. Cassie ne s'était toujours pas pardonnée les mots qu'elle avait échangé avec la préfète et elle savait très bien que tôt ou tard, elle devrait faire amende honorable.

« Le plus tôt serait le mieux », se dit-elle en se levant ce samedi matin-là, alors qu'était prévu pour l'après-midi même le trajet en train jusqu'à King Cross.

Elle engloba le dortoir en un regard. Toutes les filles dormaient encore à poings fermés, rien de plus normal pour un samedi. Seul un lit était vide et Cassie se surprit à ressentir un brin de jalousie. Pas parce Romilda avait sûrement passé la nuit avec Ron - sûrement pas ! - mais parce qu'encore une fois, elle était seule. Rapidement, elle se leva, se doucha et descendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Une seule personne était déjà présente hormis quelques professeurs. Comme chaque matin, Hermione s'était réveillée aux aurores. Cassie pensa un instant que la tâche qui lui incombait n'allait pas être simple, mais c'était presque une chance qu'Hermione soit si matinale.

- Bonjour Hermione, commença Cassie, un sourire contrit sur le visage. Est-ce que…

- C'est bon, je te pardonne, déclara la préfète après avoir refermé le livre qu'elle avait commencé.

- Comment est-ce que tu as su que j'allais te présenter des excuses ?

- Parce que tu avais exactement le même regard et le même visage anxieux que Ron lorsqu'il a quelque chose à se faire pardonner. Ce qui est drôle en soit quand on sait que vous ne vous supportez pas et que tu n'éprouves rien pour lui.

- Ce qui est parfaitement vrai, répliqua Cassie, peu encline à revenir sur ce sujet. Ecoute…Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour. J'étais de mauvaise humeur et… Quand Samantha est morte, je me suis jurée de ne plus m'attacher à personne. C'est trop douloureux de perdre les gens qu'on aime et je ne voulais plus avoir à subir ça. Et vous êtes tous entrés dans ma vie, Ginny et toi…Et les gars aussi bien sûr. Je me suis rendue compte lundi que je pouvais tous vous perdre et j'ai voulu m'éloigner de vous le plus possible.

- La guerre est finie Cassie, tu as beaucoup moins de chance de perdre tes amis qu'avant.

- Je sais…

- Je peux te poser deux questions ?

- Bien sûr.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait prendre conscience que tu pouvais nous perdre ?

- Romilda…Ne va pas t'imaginé des choses ! Avertit-elle voyant un sourire naître sur le visage d'Hermione. Rien à voir avec Ron. C'est juste…Quand il a dit qu'il pourrait s'intéresser à elle, j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais pas qu'elle vous enlève à moi. J'avais retrouvé un semblant d'équilibre dans mes relations avec les autres et elle allait encore tout pourrir. J'ai eu peur qu'elle prenne ma place près de vous.

- Aucune chance ! Déclara Hermione catégorique en éclatant de rire. Pas après tout ce qu'elle a pu dire ou faire. Plus, redevenant sérieuse. Tu as donc voulu t'échapper avant que ça n'arrive.

- Plutôt : « quand c'est arrivé » !

- Je comprends ton raisonnement. Mais sache que ton comportement m'a blessée. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, féminines je veux dire. Je suis toujours l'intello, celle qui n'aime que ses livres. J'étais contente d'avoir une nouvelle amie en plus de Ginny. Les deux filles se sourirent.

- Et ton autre question ?

- C'est quoi cette histoire de recherches qu'Harry fait pour toi ?

- Oh…Je peux bien te le dire après tout. Avant de mourir, Lupin m'a avoué qu'il avait promis à mon père de me protéger. Mais il n'a pas eu le temps de me révéler qui il était. Le professeur McGonagal pensait que Harry pourrait peut être m'aider, mais jusque là, il n'a rien trouvé. Il m'a proposé d'aller fouiller les affaires à Remus pendant ces vacances, au cas où il y aurait quelque chose.

- C'est vrai que tu n'as plus personne. Ce serait bien si tu pouvais retrouver ton père.

- Il est mort.

- Pardon ?

- Mon père est mort. C'est ce que Lupin m'a avoué. Il le lui aurait promis avant sa mort…J'aimerai juste savoir d'où je viens, c'est tout. Ca ne changera rien à ma situation familiale.

- Tu ne vas donc nulle part pendant les fêtes ?

- Et non, ce sera à Poudlard, comme chaque année. D'habitude, Samantha restait avec moi, mais cette année, je serai seule.

- Je peux peut-être…

- Sûrement pas ! Je m'en voudrais assez si tu devais gâcher tes projets pour moi. Et surtout, pas un mot aux autres.

- Et tes grands-parents ?

- Ils sont en maison de retraite désormais, ils ne peuvent pas m'accueillir.

- C'est dommage.

Les deux filles poursuivirent leur discussion en remontant dans la salle commune et se retrouvèrent face à Romilda, couchée dans le canapé devant la cheminée. Peu désireuse de poursuivre sa discussion avec miss commère dans la même pièce, Cassie se décida à réveiller sa compagne de chambrée.

- Romilda, réveille-toi…Romilda, poursuivit-elle en la secouant un peu.

- Hummm….Quoi ? Demanda t-elle hargneusement en reconnaissant la personne à côté d'elle.

- Tu ferais mieux de retourner au dortoir plutôt que de dormir ici.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?s'exclama t-elle en s'effondrant en pleurs dans les bras de la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Cassie légèrement inquiète, en échangeant un regard avec Hermione.

- C'est Ron ? intervint la préfète, soucieuse.

- Ou…oui…Il…Il a…Il a cherché... Il a voulu me forcer ! Cracha t-elle, venimeuse entre ses larmes.

- Te forcer... ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ! S'indigna Hermione. Comment oses-tu…

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la bonne solution Hermione. Peux-tu aller chercher Ron, s'il te plait ? En évitant de réveiller tous les dortoirs.

- Je ne veux pas le voir, déclara catégoriquement Romilda en cachant son visage dans le pull de Cassie.

- Il le faut pourtant. Mais dis-moi, es-tu sûre qu'il cherchait à te forcer la main? Tu ne lui aurais pas donné de faux espoirs qu'il aurait pu interpréter de travers ?

- Je sais que tu me considères comme une…une dépravée, mais je sais quand même ce qui s'est passé !

- Ce que je veux dire…

- Je croyais pourtant que tu ne supportais pas Ron !

- Mes rapports sont plutôt tendus avec lui, mais je le vois mal commettre ce genre de chose.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ron en entrant dans la pièce derrière Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive encore ?

- Ron, commença Cassie. Que s'est-il passé hier soir ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, à toi ?

- Ron, c'est grave. Réponds s'il te plait ! Le conjura sa meilleure amie.

- Romilda t'accuse d'avoir voulu la forcer à coucher avec toi.

- Pardon ? Non, mais ça va pas la tête ! Et vous la croyez en plus ?

- La question n'est pas de savoir qui doit être cru plus que l'autre.

- Mais dit-leur toi, cracha t-il en désignant Romilda. Dit-leur que je t'ai rien fait ! Qu'il en était hors de question ! Que lorsque tu as commencé tes avances, je t'ai repoussée !

- C'est pas vrai, c'est moi qui t'ai repoussé, mais tu ne voulais rien entendre ! Si je n'avais pas réussi à m'enfuir... Elle s'effondra de nouveau, en larmes.

Hermione et Cassie regardaient effarées la scène se dérouler devant leurs yeux et devant ceux des autres élèves de la tour qui avaient été réveillés par les cris provenant de la salle commune. Dans la matinée, la rumeur avait tellement enflée que Ron avait du se réfugié dans les appartements de la directrice. Molly et Arthur Weasley avaient bien entendu été convoqués, de même que les parents de Romilda. Cassie et Hermione attendait dans un coin de la pièce que les adultes aient terminé de se hurler dessus, Molly défendant bec et ongle son fils, tandis que Madame Vane lui assurait que sa fille était un ange de pureté et de sagesse.

- Miss McGor, allez me chercher Mr Weasley, je vous prie.

Quand Cassie arriva dans la pièce où Ron s'était retranché, elle trouva le jeune homme assis à même le sol, les coudes sur ses genoux repliés, la tête dans ses mains.

- Hey.

- ...

- Ca va toi ?

- Tu es venue me chercher ? Tu n'as pas peur que je veuille te violer ? déclara t-il tristement.

- Jamais je ne te croirais capable de ce genre de chose, Ron.

Pour affirmer ses dires, Cassie tendit sa main vers le jeune homme pour l'aider à se relever. Il la remercia d'un faible sourire et, une fois debout, plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

- J'ai refusé de faire l'amour avec elle.

- Et connaissant le caractère de la miss, elle cherche à te le faire payer.

- En m'accusant de tentative de viol ? S'insurgea t-il incrédule. Si j'avais su…

- Tu veux rire j'espère ? On n'est peut être pas d'accord sur certains points, voir de nombreux points, mais je sais au moins une chose : tu es incapable de commettre ce genre d'acte.

- Merci.

- Juste une question : pourquoi as-tu refusé de coucher avec elle ?

- Parce que je ne l'aime pas… Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, déclara t-il en passant la paume de sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme, qui l'emprisonna entre sa joue et sa propre main.

- Est-ce qu'elle le sait ?

- Maintenant, oui.

- Attends moi ici, je reviens, affirma t'elle en s'enfuyant dans le couloir par lequel elle était venue.

Dans le bureau directorial, tous attendaient le retour de Cassie, sans savoir qu'elle ne reviendrait pas accompagnée comme prévu. Hermione échangeait quelques mots avec les Weasley, tandis que Romilda se faisait réconforter par ses parents, sous le regard sévère de la directrice.

- Où est Mr. Weasley, demanda McGonagal quand elle vit Cassie entrer seule dans la pièce.

- Il arrive Professeur. Romilda, puis-je te parler ?

La jeune femme acquiessa vaguement entre deux sanglots, une légère inquiétude transparaissant malgré tout dans son regard.

- Je sais que Ron n'a pas cherché à te violer. Il n'y a jamais songé... J'en suis certaine.

- Comment osez-vous accuser ma fille de mensonge ? Demanda Mr Vane, prêt à défendre l'honneur de sa fille.

- S'il vous plait, je sais que c'est beaucoup me demander, surtout que vous ne me connaissez pas, mais faites moi confiance. D'ici quelques minutes, tout sera réglé. N'est-ce pas Romilda ?

La jeune se renfrogna dans les bras de sa mère.

- Qu'est-ce que ça t'as fait quand il s'est refusé à toi ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'as fait quand il t'a dit qu'il ne t'aimait pas ? Et qu'il voulait rompre probablement ?

- Tais-toi ! Aucun homme ne peut me résister si je le veux ! Aucun.

- Sauf si il est amoureux d'une autre et qu'il est suffisamment honnête et fier pour ne pas avoir profité de toi. Je suis sûre qu'au fond, tu n'es pas le monstre d'orgueil et de vanité que tu me laisses voir chaque matin depuis six ans. Tu es en âge de reconnaitre que Ron a bien agi en ne profitant pas de toi et de tes sentiments. Quand il a vu que ça allait trop loin, il a voulu tout arrêter et tu lui en veux. C'est pour ça que tu as inventé cette histoire.

- Tu n'étais pas sensée le croire ! Tu le dis toi-même en permanence, ce n'est qu'un abruti, un idiot. Je me suis dit que toi, tu me croirais. Et ce serait pour moi la plus douce des vengeances, qu'il perde totalement ton respect et ta confiance.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- A ton avis ?...Parce que c'est de toi dont il est amoureux !

Sur cette confession, Romilda se jeta dans les bras de sa mère en pleurant à chaudes larmes, non feintes cette fois. Son orgueil venait d'en prendre un sérieux coup. Laissant les Vane à leur discussion, les Weasley et Hermione retournèrent près de Ron tandis que Cassie se dirigeait vers le parc pour réfléchir.

- Mon garçon ! S'exclama Molly en serrant son fils contre elle. Je savais bien que tu ne pouvais pas t'être comporté ainsi ?

- Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Cassie ?

- Tu es innocenté, déclara Mr. Weasley en posant une main encourageante sur l'épaule de son fils. Et tu pourras remercier ton amie, elle t'a vaillamment défendu.

Ron ne comprenait que vaguement ce qu'il s'était passé. Apparemment, Cassie avait réussi à l'innocenter. Mais comment ? Voyant son incrédulité, Hermione expliqua.

- Elle a réussi à faire avouer son mensonge à Romilda. Elle était juste jalouse. Elle espérait qu'en te discréditant aux yeux de Cassie, tu souffrirais comme elle souffre en ce moment…Et elle lui a avoué tes sentiments également.

- Mes sentiments … ?

- C'est une jolie fille, cette Cassie ! lui assura son père, ce qui le fit rougir puis blêmir.

- Par merlin, qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Pensa t-il tandis que sa mère le serrait contre elle à l'en étouffer.


	8. 8 L'invitation

_Salut ! J'espère que pour vous la semaine a été bonne. Pour ma part, je suis enfin en repos, ça fait du bien ! Je vais en profiter pour avancer mes fics entamées, ça fera pas de mal... Au niveau de l'histoire, on arrive sur la fin. En ce qui concerne McGonagall, bien présente dans ce chapitre, j'aime à penser qu'elle aurait repris la manière de travailler de Dumbledore, son implication auprès de ses élèves. C'est pour ça qu'elle vous semblera peut être un peu éloigner du personnage original._

_Pour conclure, un grand merci à Mininelfe pour sa review très positive qui m'a beaucoup touchée ! Merci, merci, merci !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis et, à vrai dire, il préférait. Il ne savait pas comment il devait se comporter avec elle désormais. Personne n'avait osé aborder le sujet avec lui et il se sentait complètement dépassé. Il savait pertinemment qu'il était impossible qu'elle éprouve quoique ce soit pour lui. Sinon, elle serait venue le voir avant le départ du Poudlard Express.

De son côté, Cassie n'en menait pas large non plus. Elle n'était guère sortie de son dortoir ou de la bibliothèque depuis que l'école s'était vidée. Elle ressassait sans arrêt sa dernière discussion avec Ron et les aveux de Romilda le concernant. Elle avait eu suffisamment de temps ces derniers jours passés seule pour savoir désormais que Ron comptait plus pour elle qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé auparavant. Après tout, sa maladresse et ses gamineries avaient quelque chose de touchantes. Elle avait finalement pris la décision d'attendre son retour pour faire le point avec lui directement quand elle avait reçu, le matin du 24, une invitation d'Hermione et des Weasley à passer le réveillon et le jour de Noël en leur compagnie. Peu encline à le revoir dans ces conditions, elle s'apprêtait à refuser l'invitation quand elle aperçut une phrase d'Hermione en bas de page.

« Tu ne peux pas refuser, je viendrais te chercher moi-même cet après-midi à 14h par le réseau des cheminées. »

Mise au pied du mur par sa nouvelle amie, elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'aller voir la directrice pour lui demander l'autorisation de s'absenter deux jours.

- Professeur McGonagal ! Professeur ! appela t-elle en voyant la vieille femme dans le parc.

- Que se passe t-il, Miss ?

- Professeur, j'ai reçu ce matin un hibou d'invitation pour le réveillon et le jour de Noël.

- Je suis au courant. Molly Weasley m'a fait parvenir un courrier concernant cette demande. La cheminée de mon bureau sera activée pour 14h cet après-midi.

- Merci Professeur.

- Cassandra ? Appela la plus âgée tandis que la plus jeune s'éloignait déjà.

- Oui, Professeur ?

- Vous souhaiteriez peut-être m'accompagner dans ma promenade matinale ? Je me rendais chez votre directeur de maison (1).

- Euh…Si vous voulez. Elles firent quelques pas.

- Mr Potter a-t-il finalement pu vous aider dans vos recherches ? Pour votre père ?

- Oh…non, malheureusement. Il envisageait d'approfondir ses recherches durant ses vacances en regardant dans les affaires laissées par le Professeur Lupin. Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir.

- Peut être vous faudrait-il envisager de regarder vers l'avenir qui s'offre à vous, plutôt que de chercher dans votre passé la réponse à vos questions.

- Je sais Professeur. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis le début des vacances.

- Puis-je supposer que Mr Weasley en est la cause ? Cassie réprima un sourire.

- Suis-je si transparente ?

- Non…Mais Ronald Weasley est un charmant jeune homme et il serait parfaitement…

- Je vous arrête tout de suite Professeur. Ron n'est pas charmant – enfin si, bien sûr – mais il est surtout puéril, soupe au lait, immature et énervant.

- Vous n'éprouvez donc rien pour lui ?

9 La question n'est pas là.

- Pourtant, j'aurai pensé que c'était justement le point qu'il vous fallait cerner avant toute autre chose.

- Justement, non. Il y a trop d'éléments négatifs, nous nous disputons sans cesse, nous ne sommes jamais d'accord sur rien,…

- Vous n'allez pas me faire croire, vous qui êtes si intelligente, que vous n'avez su trouver aucune qualité à ce jeune homme ?

- C'est vrai, je reconnais que Ron a des qualités, comme tout le monde. Il est gentil, honnête, loyal envers ses amis,… Il a de l'humour et sa maladresse est…touchante.

- Bien…Il serait peut être temps d'aller préparer vos affaires pour ces deux jours à venir.

- Euh….oui, Professeur, vous avez sûrement raison.

- Juste un conseil, et prenez ceci comme un cadeau de Noël un peu en avance : arrêtez de réfléchir, miss. Vous êtes encore trop jeune pour tout rationnaliser tout le temps.

- Merci Professeur. A tout à l'heure.

Cassie s'éloigna rapidement, les paroles de la directrice la touchait plus qu'elle n'aurait bien voulu le dire. Peut être qu'elle devrait effectivement mettre son cerveau en stand-by la prochaine fois qu'elle verrait Ron. Au souvenir du contact de sa large main contre sa peau, elle sentie ses joues chauffer. Oui, peut-être qu'elle devrait…

A 13h55, Cassie attendait dans le bureau de la directrice qu'Hermione fasse son apparition dans la cheminée. Quelques minutes plus tard, une lumière verdâtre s'éleva, signe d'une arrivée imminente. Hermione, accompagnée de Ginny, sortit de l'âtre en époussetant ses vêtements.

- Salut les filles. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Gin' viendrait aussi.

- Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si on passait par le Chemin de Traverse avant de rentrer ? demanda Ginny.

- En fait, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de finir nos courses de Noël. On a aidé Harry dans ses recherches pour toi, expliqua Hermione, avec un sourire.

- Quoi ?... Mais vous n'auriez pas dû passer vos vacances à ça ! C'est ridicule !

- Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas, ça nous a fait plaisir. Et à quatre, c'est allé plus vite, déclara la rouquine.

- A quatre ?...Ron vous a aidé ?

- Oui, il nous a aidé, poursuivit Hermione, et malheureusement, nous n'avons rien trouvé qui puisse nous permettre de savoir qui est ton père…

- Ce n'est pas grave…Après tout, ce qui est important, c'est ce qui va arriver, pas ce qui est terminé ! Déclara Cassie en jetant un regard en coin à McGonagall, assise derrière son bureau.

- Que de sagesse ! Pouffa Ginny. Alors, que va-t-il t'arriver ? Demanda la jeune fille avec un sourire entendu.

- Seul Merlin le sait, répondit Cassie. _Et ton frère aussi peut-être_ …pensa t-elle intérieurement.

- Bon, on y va ? Demanda Hermione, avant que les deux autres n'acquiescent. Au revoir Professeur. Et joyeux noël !

- Joyeux Noël, déclarèrent les deux plus jeunes avant d'emprunter également la cheminée.

Lorsqu'elles débouchèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse, elles furent émerveillées par les décorations de la rue. Pour ce premier Noël post guerre, les choses avaient été envisagées de manière démesurée. De tout côté se trouvaient des guirlandes volumineuses, des boules chatoyantes, des lutins et pères noël animés qui chantaient des cantiques,… Tout n'était que lumières et scintillements. Bien vite, les trois jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers les boutiques qui s'étalaient de chaque côté de la rue. Elles passèrent deux bonnes heures à acheter les cadeaux qui leur manquaient, principalement Cassie qui tenait à n'oublier personne, malgré ses modestes moyens. Puis, elles reprirent la cheminée pour se rendre au Terrier. Arrivée dans la maison des Weasley, Cassie marqua un temps d'arrêt pour contempler tout ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Jamais encore elle n'avait eu l'occasion d'entrer dans une habitation magique. Depuis que ses grands-parents s'étaient installés dans une maison de retraite, elle avait passé toutes ses vacances entre Poudlard et la maison familiale de Samantha, qui était d'origine moldue. Tout l'étonnait et l'émerveillait. Une porte s'ouvrit sur sa gauche tandis que Ginny et Hermione se débarrassaient de leurs manteaux. Elle se retrouva face à face avec Ron, qui lui murmura un bref salut avant de faire demi-tour précipitamment.

- Je sens que ça va être joyeux comme réveillon, murmura t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour ses deux amies.

- T'inquiètes, mon frère sait se montrer parfaitement désagréable quand il le veut ! Viens, on va dans ma chambre.

Magiquement agrandie pour accepter un troisième lit, la chambre de Ginny plut immédiatement à Cassie. Féminine sans être totalement nunuche, elle reflétait parfaitement le style de la jeune femme.

- Il faudrait peut-être que j'aille remercier tes parents avant toute autre chose, non ?

- Ils ne sont pas là cet après-midi. Comme ma belle-sœur, Fleur, est enceinte, papa et maman ont été les chercher avec une voiture spéciale du ministère.

- Fleur ? Fleur Delacourt ?

- C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas au courant. Mon grand frère Bill s'est marié avec Fleur Delacourt il y a un an et demi. Mais parlons d'autre chose…Que vas-tu faire avec mon autre grand frère ? Tu sais…Ron...

- Ginny ! S'exclama Hermione. Excuse-là…Tu sais à quel point elle peut être curieuse !

- Ce n'est rien, pardonna Cassie en souriant à ses deux amies. Pour tout te dire, Gin', je n'en sais rien moi-même.

- Tu sais, j''ai été très surprise qu'il en ait parlé à Romilda. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de se confier ainsi, commenta Hermione. Il est plutôt secret et introverti sur ces choses-là.

- Harry et moi, on s'en doutait depuis un moment, en fait, confia Ginny. Rien que le fait qu'il se dispute beaucoup avec toi…Et puis, il a une façon bien particulière de boire toutes tes paroles !

- Je ne m'en étais pas du tout aperçu, s'excusa Cassie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu éprouves pour lui ? Demanda Hermione. On peut peut-être t'aider.

- Non, mais merci de proposer. C'est à moi de le découvrir. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que je l'apprécie. Les deux autres échangèrent un regard complice. Oui. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu affirmer par le passé, je l'apprécie beaucoup. Sa détresse m'a touchée l'autre jour, quand il y a eu toute cette histoire avec Romilda… Je sais aussi que c'est quelqu'un de bien et que physiquement, je le trouve plutôt…séduisant. A ce moment-là, Hermione et Ginny ne purent contenir le rire qui les menaçait depuis quelques secondes en voyant l'air gêné de leur camarade face aux confessions qu'elle leur faisait. Mais je n'ai pas envie de me précipiter sans avoir de certitude. Il serait blessé, et moi aussi…Et je ne veux obliger personne à choisir entre lui et moi si ça venait à mal se passer.

- Ce qui est phénoménal avec toi, c'est que tu envisages toujours le pire. Tu préfères ne rien faire au cas où ça donnerait quelque chose de négatif au lieu de profiter et de vivre, déclara la rouquine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles, alors ?

- Passe du temps avec lui, lui répondit sérieusement Hermione, tandis que Ginny acquiesçait à ses côtés. Et la réponse viendra toute seule.

- Sa chambre est tout en haut des escaliers, déclara Ginny en la poussant vers la sortie. Allez, c'est le seul moyen !

Cassie inspira un bon coup et commença à gravir les escaliers. Elle voyait se rapprocher la porte de la chambre de Ron et savait que ses amies avaient parfaitement raison. Il fallait qu'elle cesse de réfléchir au pire pour envisager ce qui pourrait y avoir de mieux. Une fois devant la porte, elle fit le vide en elle, et toqua trois fois contre le bois.

* * *

_Ah ! Le plaisir pour l'auteur de couper les scènes dans les pires moments ! On ne s'en lasse pas ! A très vite !_

_(1) Vous avez sûrement compris, mais je suis partie du principe que Hagrid avait remplacer McGonagall à la tête de Gryffondor._


	9. 9 Discussion et découverte

_Salut ! Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ron et Harry disputaient une énième partie d'échecs lorsqu'ils entendirent trois coups frappés à la porte. Le brun vit son ami se contracter. Personne dans cette maison ne frappait plus à cette porte depuis longtemps. Il n'y avait donc qu'une seule possibilité et Harry pouvait comprendre que Ron soit subitement inquiet. Déjà, quand Hermione avait au cours d'une discussion dévoilé que Cassie passait Noël seule à Poudlard et que Molly avait fait part de son souhait de l'inviter, Ron avait blêmi et s'était réfugié dans sa chambre. Alors la savoir dans sa maison, si près de lui, devait devenir une véritable torture pour son ami.

- Je peux pas la voir maintenant, s'exclama t-il à mi-voix, soudainement paniqué.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je suis pas prêt à me faire jeter, confia t-il piteusement à son meilleur ami.

- Ca, tu n'en sais rien, déclara Harry en se levant pour ouvrir la porte. Salut Cassie, tu vas bien ?

- Je vais bien. Et toi ?

- Pareil… Bon, je vous laisse tranquille.

- Au fait Harry, les filles m'ont dit pour les recherches. Je voulais juste te dire merci.

- T'inquiètes pas, on trouvera bien quelque chose un de ces jours. Je ne perds pas espoir. A plus.

Le silence se fit soudain oppressant dès qu'Harry fut totalement sorti de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui. Ron fixait avec attention le parquet de sa chambre, bien conscient d'être totalement idiot, mais incapable de faire quoique ce soit d'autre. Cassie ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui, et une fois de plus, sa détresse la toucha. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser ainsi.

- Ron…

- Je suis désolé, déclara t-il soudainement.

- Mais…de quoi ?

- Je sais pas trop, mais j'ai remarqué que ça résolvait bien des situations… Surtout avec les filles.

Cassie ne put s'empêcher de rire à la confession du jeune homme, rire qui s'intensifia quand il lui jeta un regard noir. Quand elle put enfin calmer son fou rire, elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main.

- Viens, déclara t-elle. On va s'entretuer si on reste enfermé ici.

Elle passa par la chambre de Ginny prendre sa veste où elle retrouva les trois autres en grande discussion, et rejoignit Ron au bas des escaliers où il avait enfilé son manteau et son écharpe.

- Et on va où ? Demanda t-il une fois sur le chemin menant au village, alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher tranquillement.

- Peu importe…Ecoute, Ron…

- C'est bon, je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais très bien que mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés.

- Si, justement, tu es un idiot, quand tu ne me laisses pas t'expliquer ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

Elle s'arrêta pour planter son regard dans le sien. Elle fut surprise de découvrir ses yeux si bleus. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de plonger en lui de cette manière. A côté de quoi d'autre le concernant était-elle passée ?(1) Cette pensée la fit frissonner et, imaginant que cette réaction était due au froid, il passa son écharpe autours du cou de la jeune femme. Elle lui sourit et reprit.

- Ce que j'allais te dire, c'est que je ne sais absolument pas où j'en suis vis-à-vis de toi. Depuis l'incident avec Romilda, je t'ai découvert différemment. Je suis passée par-dessus nos aprioris mutuels. J'ai vu ta détresse, ce que tu essayais de cacher au fond de toi, et ça m'a touchée. Je sais aussi que tu me plais, physiquement je veux dire, et j'aime aussi ton humour.

- Si je comprends bien, je peux garder espoir, c'est ça ?

- Je n'en sais rien…J'aimerai te dire que oui, que l'on essaye et qu'on verra bien où ça nous mène, mais j'ai tellement peur, Ron.

- Peur de quoi ? Demanda t-il inquiet.

- De tout perdre ! Perdre mes nouveaux amis si ça se passe mal, me retrouver de nouveau seule comme l'année dernière… Te perdre toi, murmura t-elle enfin.

Cette fois, c'est Ron qui fut touché par la détresse de la jeune femme. Incapable de se retenir, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, la berçant en se balançant doucement.

- Je ne sais pas non plus où ça nous mènera si on essaye d'être ensemble. Je pense aussi que tu as raison, tu as beaucoup plus à perdre que moi dans cette histoire… Mais je me refuse à te laisser partir si je n'ai ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite chance d'être heureux avec toi.

- Ron, essaye de comprendre…Dit-elle en se détournant de lui.

- Je comprends, je t'assure…mais je n'accepte pas ! Je vais attendre jusqu'à ce que tu te décides et que tu me donnes une réponse claire.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et reprit le chemin de la maison, conscient qu'il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse seule. Il était lui-même sidéré par ses propos. Lui si impulsif habituellement, si immature, venait de faire preuve d'une volonté et d'une patience dont il n'était absolument pas familier.

Restée seule, Cassie s'assit sur la souche d'un arbre qui bordait le chemin, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et ses sentiments. Elle ne vit donc pas le grand rouquin faire demi-tour, marchant d'un pas rapide dans sa direction. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix.

- Il y a juste une chose que je voudrais…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Englobant son visage de ses grandes mains, il pressa fermement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, qui ne pu le repousser tant elle fut surprise. Le baiser avait quelque chose de brutal, de pressé et d'enivrant. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'était déjà éloigné de plusieurs mètres. Elle était de nouveau seule et, brutalement, la présence de Ron à ses côtés, la chaleur qu'elle venait de ressentir tandis qu'il la pressait contre lui, lui manquèrent. Elle sourit en réalisant que d'autres filles lui auraient probablement couru après pour se jeter sur lui à l'instant même où elles auraient réalisé ce qu'elle-même peinait à admettre, mais Cassie était quelqu'un de très pondéré, ayant besoin de réfléchir plusieurs heures sur les conséquences de ses actes. C'est donc à la nuit tombée qu'elle rentra au Terrier, se faisant houspiller par Molly pour son inconscience. Il faisait tellement froid dehors mais elle ne s'en était pas vraiment aperçu. Elle avait marché pendant plusieurs heures, contemplant le paysage, visitant Loustry-Ste-Chaspoule, le nez perdu dans l'écharpe du jeune homme qu'elle avait conservé autours de son cou et qui portait son ordeur si masculine. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir pris une douche bien chaude que Molly lui donna l'autorisation de rejoindre les autres au salon.

- Te voilà enfin ! S'exclama Hermione. On commençait à se faire du souci.

- Qu'est-ce que mon nigaud de frère a encore fait pour te faire fuir ainsi ? Demanda Ginny, tandis que le visage de Ron prenait une jolie teinte pivoine.

- Absolument rien… Ton frère a été un parfait gentleman… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- En fait, expliqua Harry, quand je suis passé chez Androméda pour les recherches, elle m'a donné un carton de vieilles photos du temps des Maraudeurs. Il y en a plusieurs de mes parents, et aussi de Rémus et de mon parrain, Sirius. Nous étions en train de les regarder et de les trier.

- Je pensais qu'il serait bien de les mettre dans un album et d'en faire un pour Teddy, avec des photos de son père et de ses amis, termina Hermione avec un sourire triste.

- A table ! Claironna la voix de Molly.

- Bien, alors je vous aiderais après le repas si vous le souhaitez, déclara Cassie, tandis qu'ils se rendaient à la cuisine.

A peine entrée dans la cuisine, Cassie fut surprise par le nombre de personnes présentes dans la pièce. Tous furent ravis de la rencontrer. Seuls manquaient Charlie et Percy, retenus par leurs travails, mais ils avaient promis à Molly d'être là le lendemain. George, surtout, prenait un malin plaisir à taquiner la jeune fille, voyant combien Ron la dévorait du regard dès qu'elle ne le regardait pas. Lorsque le repas fut terminé, la soirée était déjà bien avancée mais les cinq amis se retrouvèrent malgré tout dans le salon, pour replonger dans les souvenirs des Maraudeurs. Ils avaient décidé finalement de faire trois albums distincts : le premier pour Teddy avec des photos de Rémus, le second pour Harry, avec ses parents et Sirius, et enfin le dernier avec toutes les photos restantes, de groupe majoritairement. Rejoint par George peu après, Ginny décréta qu'il serait plus simple de faire trois groupes, un par album et en profita pour mettre d'office Ron et Cassie ensemble.

- Ca va ? Demanda t-il, légèrement inquiet.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Enfin, je veux dire…George peut parfois être un peu… lourd…chuchota t-il en lançant un regard mauvais à son frère.

- Tout va bien Ron. Et j'ai aimé prendre ce repas en compagnie de ta famille… Tu sais, ça a toujours été très calme chez moi, même pendant les fêtes… C'était agréable… Ron, pour cet après-midi, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et…

- Eh, regardez ! Tout un paquet de photos de Harry quand il était bébé ! S'exclama George, en éparpillant les photos à travers la pièce.

- Ehhhh ! S'insurgea Harry en tentant de les récupérer.

- Tiens, déclara Ginny en lui tendant une photo de lui bébé dans les bras de sa mère.

Pendant que tous s'exclamaient devant la photo découverte par Ginny, Cassie tentait de regrouper les clichés éparpillés. Lorsque Ron la chercha du regard, il la vit, une main sur le cœur, l'autre tenant une des photos qu'elle venait de ramasser. La jeune femme avait visiblement blêmi et des larmes silencieuses dévalaient ses joues.

- Cassie, s'écria t-il, en la rejoignant immédiatement. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Murmura t-il.

Elle lui tendit la photo avant de se pelotonner contre lui. Un groupe de personnes le fixait avec de grands sourires. Il reconnut facilement les trois maraudeurs, ainsi que Lily et une autre jeune femme brune, que Sirius tirait par la bras pour la faire apparaitre sur le cliché. Il retourna la photo et lu l'inscription qui y figurait : « un an de Harry : James, Lily, Rémus, Sirius et Morgane McGor.

- C'est… Interrogea t-il sans trop y croire.

- Oui, c'est ma mère, affirma t-elle en tremblant.

Au cri de Ron, tous les autres s'étaient réunis autours d'eux. Le jeune homme tendit la photographie à Hermione qui s'en saisit et la contempla longuement. Puis elle la fit tourner parmi les autres.

- Cassie… Est-ce que tu crois que… Enfin…Que Sirius puisse être ton père ?

- Je n'en sais rien Harry. Peut-être…Enfin, ça correspondrait au niveau des dates, non ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Hermione, qui fit un rapide calcul mental.

- Oui…Vu ton âge…Et si on considère que ta mère était en couple avec lui pour les un an de Harry, alors je peux presque affirmer que tu es la fille de Sirius Black.

* * *

_Dernier chapitre en fin de semaine je pense. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, que ça vous ai plu ou non ! Ca me permettra de m'améliorer..._

_A bientôt !_

_(1) C'est en remarquant que mon mari (avant qu'il ne soit mon mari) avait les yeux verts que je me suis demandée ce qu'il y avait d'autres encore que je n'avais pas remarqué chez lui. Nous étions amis depuis 3 ans à ce moment-là et je n'avais jamais rien envisagé d'autre ! Ca faisait un moment que j'avais envie d'utiliser ce fait dans une fic. Voilà, c'est fait. Et j'arrête de vous embêter avec mes disgrétions !_


	10. 10 Ensemble

_Salut !_

_Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic. C'est bête, mais j'aurai bien aimé avoir un peu plus d'avis et de comm. Mais comme on dit, tout ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde. Merci à ceux qui m'ont suivie, même s'ils ne se sont pas toujours fait connaître !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Harry, Ginny, Hermione et George les avaient laissés seuls. Cassie avait cessé de pleurer désormais. Elle tenait la photo d'une main, le corps collé contre celui de Ron, le nez enfoui dans le cou constellé de tache de rousseurs de son ami. Ce dernier était plutôt gêné, il avait toujours eu horreur de voir une fille pleurer, et encore plus quand c'était à lui de la consoler. Cependant, pour rien au monde il n'aurait échangé sa place avec un autre. S'enhardissant, il passa ses bras autours des épaules de la jeune femme et la serra fort contre lui.

- Ron…Gronda t-elle sans parvenir à dissimuler le sourire dans sa voix. Tu ne serais pas en train de profiter de mon moment de faiblesse.

- Moi ? S'insurgea t-il, faussement vexé.

Il pensa un instant qu'elle allait s'éloigner de ses bras, mais elle n'en fit rien. Bien au contraire, elle se tortilla pour remonter ses bras jusqu'au cou du rouquin et se pelotonna contre lui. Ils furent cependant interrompus dans cet instant de calme par Harry qui passa la tête par la porte séparant le salon de la cuisine.

- Désolé de vous déranger, déclara t-il en lançant un sourire complice et satisfait à son meilleur ami. Mais ta mère voudrait que nous montions tous nous coucher. Elle trouve qu'il est tard.

Ron esquissa une grimace, il aurait tant souhaité que ce moment dure plus longtemps. Ils se séparèrent donc à regret et rejoignirent leurs chambres respectives en compagnie de leurs amis. Dans la chambre de Ginny, cette dernière et Hermione se lançaient des coups d'œil, désireuses d'en savoir plus, sans pour autant brusquer leur amie. Cependant, Cassie ressortit rapidement de la pièce après un rapide « je reviens » et s'enfuit dans les escaliers menant à l'étage. Oubliant de frapper, elle pénétra en trombe dans la chambre de Ron, ouvrant la porte sur un Harry en caleçon et un Ron torse nu.

- Ehhh ! s'indigna Harry.

- Désolée ! déclara t-elle précipitamment. Ron, je peux te parler deux secondes.

Lorsqu'ils furent sur le palier et que Ron eu refermé la porte, Cassie inspira une grande bouffée d'air et se lança.

- Ron…Tout à l'heure, avant que George ne trouve les photos de Harry… J'étais en train de te dire quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas pu finir.

- Je sais…Mais je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça.

- Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est…En fait, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi cet après-midi et il y a une chose que je sais... Quand tu m'as laissé après m'avoir embrassé, je me suis sentie perdue. Et j'ai réalisé que c'était seulement parce que tu n'étais plus là. Lorsque tu m'as embrassée, je me suis enfin sentie vivre, j'étais enfin en paix avec moi-même et peu m'importait de savoir ou non qui était mon père ! … Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que… J'ai envie de rester avec toi, d'essayer quelque chose et tant pis si je me plante, si je perds tout, et…

Les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge. Une fois de plus, Ron l'embrassait de manière désespéré, comme s'il craignait de ne plus jamais en avoir la possibilité. Bien vite, elle s'abandonna dans cette étreinte fougueuse, qui peu à peu, laissa place à des sentiments bien plus doux, bien plus tendres. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le même sourire complice s'étirait sur leurs visages. Il n'avait pas entendu ni vu qu'Harry avait entrouvert la porte, un léger sourire présent également sur ses lèvres. Son parrain n'était peut être plus parmi eux, mais foi de Potter, il veillerait sur Cassie quoiqu'il arrive.


End file.
